The delivery logistics industry has grown significantly in recent years, as many consumers have recognized the Internet as a preferred source of making commercial purchases due to the convenience of having orders delivered directly to a home or place of business. Currently, the majority of deliveries are conducted manually by delivery personnel going door-to-door. However, the unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) has great potential as an expedient and energy efficient vehicle for delivering goods to the consumer. For example, after processing an order for a product, a UAV may be loaded with the product as cargo and it may fly to a delivery location, such as a consumer's home or office.
Traditionally, UAVs include cameras and sensors to provide guidance on how to maneuver in a delivery environment. The cameras and sensors are often mounted in a fixed location in the UAV. However, due to the fixed location, the cameras and sensors can often times be blocked by various parts of the UAV and/or cargo carried by the UAV, and/or limited in perspective based on the location on the UAV. As a result, these cameras and sensors may have limitations in ability to provide data to the UAV that facilitates effective guidance of the UAV in some situations. As such, external delivery guidance may be helpful for obstacle avoidance and the successful delivery of the cargo.